Tiredness and Games
by purest soul
Summary: What happens when a CEO (Damon Salvatore) and his assistant (Bonnie Bennett) get locked up in their company house. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Twelve

"Three, two, one", Caroline shouted down the Countdown. She and the rest of the company were celebrating New Year. Under the crowd were also the CEO Damon Salvatore and his assistant Bonnie Bennett. That the two of them didn't really understand each other was no secret to the rest of the workers. They always had their arguments and it mostly ended with two fuming persons who didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

Back to the party. The champagne was given to each member of the company and the music was so loud that when people wanted to talk to each other they had to scream. There was a good mood and the CEO was about to step on the little stage that was built for the party when the door burst open and Stefan Salvatore walked in. He loved to make an entrance and that he did. His Giorgio Armani suit left no muscle for imagination and the ladies were already drooling. Mr Stefan Salvatore smiled his watt smile while walking to Bonnie. He kissed her Hand and told her his pleasure to meet her again. Damon didn't like that the attention wasn't on him and so he took the microphone and started talking:" My dear members of the Salvatore company we sure as hell have something to celebrate!"

The crowd got quiet instantly and all eyes went to him. Damon smiled at that and started talking again:" We not only have a New Year to do everything even better than last year, we also have a new member as you see. My brother Stefan Salvatore finally decided to join the family business. He will work in the empty office next to mine and I hope you're going to respect him the same way I respect him." Damon had to laugh a little in the middle of his speech because he didn't really respect his brother at all. "Back to the main theme of this party. People, we're in 2014, we have money like the devil himself. But that doesn't mean we can just stop working. The money doesn't grow on trees as you know. It's all damn work. Only because of all of you who worked their asses of last year we got this far. So if you want to stay in this company and change the world with me, work. Do you hear me? Work. But now let's get drunk, we also deserve to celebrate." The last sentence he said with a scream.

The workers cheered and clapped and some of them were even screaming. Bonnie who was standing next to Stefan clapped. Damon walked towards them and righted his tie. In front of them he twirled and asked:" How was I?" Bonnie just smiled and said nothing but Stefan went to his brother gave him a half hug and asked:" Respect, huh?" "Yeah." Damon laughed. When Damon wanted to turn to Bonnie he saw that she was gone. He touched Stefan's arm and moved him to the side slightly. Then he saw Bonnie sitting by the bar to herself. "Excuse me; I have to talk to Bonnie for a second."

The CEO made his way through the crowd to Bonnie. He then sat next to her. "You're not polite." He stated. Bonnie laughed:" Why am I not polite?" "You left without giving an answer to your boss." Damon said smirking. Bonnie slapped him lightly on the arm. "No, I mean it, I want an answer." He told her. Her answer wasn't what he expected. She uttered a little you were bad. The answer to his question why was answered with a plump I didn't feel it.

Of course, Damon was fuming. He and Bonnie of course started fighting and because they didn't want to ruin the party they took the fighting in the office.

After a long scream-fight they finally could calm their nerves and wanted to go to the party again. They got out of the office and saw that everyone left. Bonnie and Damon also wanted to leave and got to the front door only to realize that it was closed. "Do you have the keys?" Bonnie asked impatiently. "Yes they're in my bag." Damon answered. But after long searching they noticed that probably the members took their stuff with home because they thought that Bonnie and Damon already left. "I want to go home." Bonnie whined like a little child. Damon was already annoyed:" Do you think I want to be locked up in this house with a whiny bitch. No, I do not. So shut up and sit down. I'm still your boss." "Fine." Bonnie grumbled and joined him on the floor.

Since they both weren't too tired Damon came up with the brilliant idea to play games.

**Note: It's my fist Fanfiction. Don't be too hard on me. Anyway I'm glad for any kind of review, favourite or follow.**

**I'm really sorry if I'm making mistakes with the English. I'm from Switzerland.**

**Love, purest soul**


	2. Chapter 2

Night

"So you want to play some silly game now? We're not young anymore." Bonnie spat. Damon just replied:" You do release that those silly games were your only chance to kiss boys at your age." "I've kissed plenty of boys and man just so you know." Bonnie spited.

"And who is that when I might ask? And if you say Jeremy know you know that I will laugh."

"Shut up. You want to play a game? Fine. But we play with my rules."

Damon just sat smirking on the floor and found a whiskey bottle there. He opened it and poured a little into two glasses. "Come on, sit." He said. Bonnie literally fell to her knees. Damon let out a laugh at that. He pulled of his tie and Bonnie immanently stiffened. "What are you doing?" She asked with a somewhat hoarse voice. "I'm taking off my clothes. What do you think?" He answered her question easily and raised an eyebrow. Bonnie stuttered something off that she didn't mean it that way and Damon had to laugh again. "Honey, I'm kidding. Come down."

So now they both sat on the floor and drank a lot of alcohol, which one of them will later regret deeply.

"We should play strip poker, don't you think?" Damon questioned. Bonnie slurred a drunken and tired yes.

After a round of poker both of them where naked to the underwear and neither one of them were bothered by it. Damon was only buzzed but Bonnie was fully drunk. "You are so drunk. You know that?" Damon laughed at Bonnie as she tried to stand up and get some more to drink. "Shut up. You are drunker than I am. See I can even stand and walk and talk." Bonnie giggled.

But suddenly she lost her balance and fell on top of Damon who held her around the waist before she fell on to him completely. Bonnie felt her breath leave her mouth and felt Damon's breath on her lips. She stared into his baby blue eyes and got lost in them. Damon steadied her with only one arm now and with the other he touched her locks. Damon rolled them over so he would be on top. He touched her cheek with one hand and with the other, now free, hand he stroked her flat stomach on the side. Bonnie let out a breathy sigh. Her dress was hiked up because of the earlier action. Bonnie opened her eyes and felt Damon's gaze on her, he watched her every move.

So Bonnie put her hands on Damon's waist and pressed him down on to her. Bonnie felt his muscles on her body and it felt so good like nothing has ever felt. Damon settled his legs in between Bonnie's legs and stared down at them. When he looked up at Bonnie again her lips were slightly parted. That was all Damon needed to go in for it.

He pressed his lips on her cheek first and then on her nose. He could feel Bonnie's breath on his jaw and that's where one of her hands was right know. Her other hand slid up and down on his back. Now they were nose to nose and they could both breath in each other's breaths. Bonnie was getting impatient so she grabbed him by his collar and moved his lips down to hers. The kiss was soft and short and both of them had their eyes closed when they parted again.

Damon dived in for a second time. This time the kiss was more demanding and it was promising for more. Bonnie moaned into the kiss and Damon took this opening to dart his tongue out. Their tongues clashed and out of both of their mouths came little sounds. Their hands were doing their own good things. Bonnie grabbed Damon's ass and Damon's hand was on her breast. They parted again because they needed to breath. So Damon kissed her neck and her neckline while Bonnie grabbed his hair and played with it.

Suddenly Bonnie kicked Damon off of her and got up. "What were we doing? Are you dumb? I'm your assistant."

"We were doing just fine, you know."

"No. I'm sorry Mr Salvatore. I don't know what I was thinking I shouldn't have let you on. Can we just forget about that it happened? I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me I just was so caught up in the moment. We need to forget this happened. This never happened." With that she stormed off into another Office leaving Damon alone to stand there and trying to catch his breath.

**Note: I'm sorry that I took so long to update but it's just really busy right now by me so here is it. I know it's short and it probably wasn't what you expected but hey give it a shot.**

**As you know reviews are very welcome. Favourites and Follows also.**

**Love, purest soul**


End file.
